The Death of Diana Fowley
by ekinney54
Summary: How Diana Fowley dies. CSM, Scully, and Fowley POV. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of Diana Fowley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files**

Chapter 1

Diana Fowley entered her apartment after leaving Dana Scully the information to save the man she loved from the people she worked for. She had thought that joining the Cigarette Smoking Man was the right thing to do at the time. She had been promised a chance to work with Fox again in hope of rekindling their long lost love.

It had seemed just days ago she had been spending her time devising a plan to rid Fox of his new partner Dana Scully; who he appeared to have the kind relationship with that was against the FBI rules, a romantic one. Diana originally thought it would be easy to get rid of Dana; it turned out she was dead wrong. Dana or Scully as Fox called her was a force to be reckoned with. She was stubborn and not to mention feisty. If Diana wasn't sure she and Fox were meant to be she would have given up and even maybe tried to be friends with Dana.

Then, out of the blue the cigarette smoking man had named Fox as his son and the cure to the alien disease. The only problem was Fox would almost definitely be sacrificed in the process without a say in what happened to him. Diana had found that she couldn't live with that on her chest which is why she had given Dana a chance to save him.

Diana went into her bedroom after locking the door behind her. She changed out of her work clothes and left her gun on her bed side table. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. When she began to turn around she felt a gun smack against her head and a chill ran down her spine as the world faded to black.

* * *

Cigarette Smoking Man set up his sniper rifle on its tripod. Being able to eliminate all threats to him had been a constant in his life; a comfort. He moved the scope so that he could focus on his target. He was surprised at what he found. Someone apparently had had the same idea as him. Someone wanted to eliminate Diana Fowley.

The thing that surprised him the most was who it was. It was a redhead he knew well, but he had never thought she was the kind of person who would do this. He had admired how she never gave up when it came to his son Fox Mulder; yes he had had an affair with Bill Mulder's wife, even though Bill had been his best friend.

He watched as Scully determinedly dragged a much larger Fowley into a sitting position before tying her to the chair. He watched as she then sat down on the coach tapping her foot as impatiently waited for Fowley to wake up. He then took the opportunity to set up his radio transmitter in order to hear what would be said from the bugs in her room.

After ten more minutes and a glass of cold water poured on her later, Diana Fowley came to. She looked at her surroundings and seemed surprised to see Scully was her captor. He thought she probably thought it would be him or one of his minions. He would have never pulled a stunt like that; preferring to take out his victims without them even suspecting he was there.

"Where is Mulder and what did you do to him?" Scully demanded sounding very sexy as her voice flooded with anger. No, he told himself; if he slept with her he would compromise his situation, not that she would ever allow him to. "And don't give me any crap about not knowing!"

"I want to help you. I really do, but the walls have ears; if I help you I'm as good as dead." Fowley pleaded as soon as Scully tore the gag out of her mouth.

"If you don't tell me you will be dead," Scully replied completely serious.

"You'll kill me anyway. You want Mulder for yourself. What you don't seem to understand is that he was mine first and will always be mine whether I'm dead or not. And if I can't have him no one can."

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. If you help me find him, you can have him as long as he is safe and happy," Scully seemed to be breaking down. He had thought she was a stronger woman, she must really love Mulder.

'Well, that sucks for you because I'm never going to tell you where he is. Mulder would never love you anyway,' you are too puny and weak, but most of all you're a skeptic," Fowley sneered seeming to be asking to die. Well at least she didn't tell Scully about Mulder because then he would have to kill her too. Scully looked extremely angry, but dead serious as she raised her weapon, cocked it, and aimed. Bang!

* * *

Oh my god! Scully thought as she put on the safety on her gun; it was still loaded. She hadn't shot Fowley, she was going to but she didn't get the chance. Normally she would have been scared and looked for the shooter after calling the police, but she had to find Mulder.

So, instead she went back to her apartment to call the Lone Gunmen for help. When she got back she was surprised at what she found. Fowley had left her what she needed to find and save Mulder. The whole time Fowley had been bluffing in order to save Scully from whoever had killed her, so Scully could find what she had left to rescue Mulder. Fowley had given her a chance and she was going to make sure she hadn't died in vain; she was going to save Mulder.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Post The Truth**

Scully snuggled closer to the man sleeping beside her; it was the man she loved: Fox Mulder. It was a Saturday, but not just any Saturday. It was the 7th anniversary of Diana Fowley's death. Scully wished Mulder would wake up so she could stop thinking constantly about how maybe she wasn't the one who deserved this man and was overwhelmed with guilt.

Three hours later at 8:30 A.M. Mulder stirred. After opening his eyes and yawning loudly he looked down at Scully in what seemed to be surprise; she wasn't usually awake this early. When he saw her glistening cheeks, he sighed and brushed away her tears with his thumb. He whispered the words, "I love you, Dana. It's not your fault." Understanding dawned on Scully; Mulder must think she was crying about William again.

"But it is," She knew she had to tell him the truth. Mulder shook his and Scully pressed a finger to his mouth when he opened it to speak, "It's not what you think Fox."

Mulder looked worried; she only used his first name for one of three reasons: she was scared, she was being completely serious, or she was telling him she loved him. Mulder knew it wasn't going to be the later. "What is it, Dana?" he asked her and she could hear the worry apparent in his voice.

Scully told him everything. Then when she broke down cried he held her and told her it wasn't her fault. He hated seeing this strong woman broken time and time again, when it was always his fault. He was surprised that she had been that jealous of Diana and he had never noticed. "Why did you tell me?" He asked gently when she began to calm down.

"I never told anyone. I didn't even try to come to terms with what had happened; I didn't for a long time. I didn't want to admit to myself what I would've done if someone else hadn't shot her. The thing is Mulder, she saved us both and I owe her everything. You deserve her not me!" I cried into his chest, not daring to look at his face wearing what would be a surely disgusted expression. He hadn't interrupted the whole time, probably because he agreed with me. I cried harder.

"Dana, look at me," He commanded. I looked up at his beautiful face, I knew him so well I read it like a book. I breathed a sigh of relief; Mulder wasn't mad. Then in a completely caring, soft voice Mulder finished, "Dana, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want any woman more than you. It was seven years ago. Don't dwell on what you might've done but didn't. I'd do everything all over again. Dana I love you more than anyone else in the world and hate to see you like this, please forgive yourself."

He gave me a tender kiss and held me until I was ready to get up and face another day with him. I knew he was right; I wouldn't give up what we had here for anything.

That night as we sat and watched the sun set together I silently prayed. I thanked Diana for what she had done. I thanked her because even though she was a bitch I owe her everything.

**The End**

* * *

**I know this chapter sucked, but please review. And sorry if if the people weren't in character. I was wondering how Diana Fowley died during the Sixth Extinction I and II. I wanted Scully to kill her, but I didn't want her to get caught. So i did the next best thing.**


End file.
